The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Lobelia, botanically known as Lobelia erinus, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘LOBZ0011’.
‘LOBZ0011’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has large, blue flowers, strong stems with long inflorescences, dark green foliage, narrow leaves, free branching, and a medium sized, compact dense and upright plant habit.
‘LOBZ0011’ originated from a hybridization made in May 2011 in Andijk, The Netherlands. The female parent was an unpatented, proprietary Lobelia plant designated ‘LOB08-294-1’, having larger dark blue flowers, lighter green leaves and a trailing plant habit, while plant habit of ‘LOBZ0011’ is distinctly more upright.
The male parent of ‘LOBZ0011’ was the proprietary Lobelia plant designated ‘LOB7-182-1’, unpatented, having light blue flowers with an eye, more dark green and foliage, and thinner stems than ‘LOBZ0011’.
The resulting seeds were sown in June 2011 and ‘LOBZ0011’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in September 2011 in a controlled environment in Andijk, the Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘LOBZ0011’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in the summer of 2012 in a controlled environment in Andijk, the Netherlands.